There is a thin line between love and hate
by DarlingDash
Summary: Chad loves Sonny, Sonny loves Chad, both are afraid to admit it. My first fanfic so be nice! Pure Channy fluff! Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance, if I did I would be with Sterling right now... Enjoy!


There is a thin line between love and hate.

Chad

_Sonny_

**Neutral**

Chad Dylan Cooper was lying in his bed thinking about Sonny like he always did before he went to sleep. She hated him so much and he was in love with her. He was crazy about her, but no one could know that, especially Sonny, otherwise his reputation would be ruined. Chad had to act like he hated Sonny to everyone, even her, and he was tired of it. He made up his mind that night to tell Sonny how he felt about her whether she rejected him or not.

When he woke up the next morning he was really nervous, and afraid that she would laugh in his face and tell everyone he loved her. It would be even then, because Chad put on his blog that Sonny tried to kiss him while they were on their fake date. Chad saw Sonny in the line without the rest of the cast of So Random. He walked slowly over to her. "Sonny." She jumped and dropped her tray. Chad bent down and picked it up for her. "Here."

"Thanks Chad. You're being nice, what's wrong?" She asked with a mock concerned expression on her face.

"Nothin', hey meet me in your dressing room after you're done for the day would'ya?"

"Okay..." Sonny looked confused.

"Don't worry Sonny I won't eat you."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine"

"So I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah see you then." She walked away and sat down with her castmates.

Chad took a deep breath, he had gotten her to meet him. Stage one of his plan to win Sonny over was complete. Now he had to go to her dressing room to prepare everything. He was so glad he had the day off. Chad wasn't sure whether Sonny liked him or not, but by the way she acted and things she said on his movie he guessed she did. Even if she didn't, she thought he had sparkling eyes, which was something. He was just glad he hadn't let slip that he loved her when they were confessing things to Selena Gomez. He very almost had, but saved himself and just said she had pretty hair, which for him was an understatement. To him there was no one more beautiful than Sonny.

_Sonny had an uneventful day, the only thing that kept her going was finding out what Chad wanted to talk to her about. She had developed feelings for Chad since their fake date, and hoped he liked her too. She was beginning to believe she loved him. She had hope, but she knew he hated her, so nothing would ever happen between them. Chad probably just wanted to trick and humiliate her in some way. She went to rehersal as normal and no one suspected her head was in another place. _

_After a full day of rehersing pointless but funny sketches Sonny warily made her way to her dressing room after making sure that Tawni wouldn't follow, by telling her that there was a cute boy in the cafeteria. Sonny opened the door to find the room lighted by candles, a table in the middle with flowers and a romantic dinner for two. After gaping at the room she noticed Chad standing in the corner with another bunch of flowers in his hands, and he was blushing. Blushing! Chad Dylan Cooper never blushed. Sonny was completely taken by surprise._

Chad took a deep breath, it was now or never. "Sonny, ever since I met you I've known you were special, and you had to be mine. But everytime I tried to tell you that, insults came out. I've had enough of hating each other, and you know what they say, There is a thin line between love and hate_._ So Sonny, what I'm trying to say is, I love you and want you to forgive me and be my girlfriend." Throughout all of his speech, Chad had been looking Sonny in the eye, and now he realised there were tears in them. He crossed the room and wiped them from her eyes. "Please don't cry Sonny."

"No you idiot, I'm crying because I'm really happy! I love you too!" With that she grabbed him and almost hugged him to death. It took Chad a few seconds to register that in his mind, but when he did he reacted immedeatly. He pulled out of the hug and crashed his lips on to Sonny's. **When they eventually pulled away for air, "Wow," was all they could say. **


End file.
